Beach lovin'
by xepherXIII
Summary: A series of oneshots at the beach. Yaoi, multiple pairings. Ratings vary from oneshot to oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Strawberry waves

Pairing:IchigoXIshida

Rating: M, lime

Summary: Ishida thinks of waves.

A/N: I know it's still winter an' all technically (where I live it sure as hell doesn't feel like it) but I'm hoping this warms whoever reads it up.

* * *

The sun was blazing and he felt like an ant being singed with a magnifying glass. Even under the umbrella. Ishida watched his friends with a feeling of contentment. It had been ages since he'd been to the beach, much less enjoyed it.

Ishida remembered coming here as a kid. His grandfather sometimes took him there for training.

_"Grandpa, why are you wearing your quincy uniform to the beach?" He'd asked he himself clad in simple swim trunks._

_"We Quincy's must show our pride!"_

_"…Can't you just sew the symbol on some swim trunks?"_

_"…"_

He chuckled at the memory. It was his first experience sewing. And after that, he'd learned how to cut watermelons with his arrows. Pretty useless but it was fun to do.

Ishida turned his attention towards Ichigo. 'Ichigo…I-chi-go…'

As if that would really call him over. It wasn't as if the strawberry could read his thoughts anyhow.

"Ishida?"

He looked up. "Ichigo. Hi."

"Hi. I bought you a drink." Ichigo said sitting down beside him.

"Thanks." It was quiet for a few moments until Ichigo spoke up.

"Why don't you come out into the water?"

Ishida sighed. "Let's just say last night's activities left me very, very exhausted. A little sore too. In fact, it hurts to walk…"

Ichigo blushed at the words his cheeks burning. "Sorry…about that."

"Heh. It's okay, Ichigo. I did enjoy it after all." Ishida smiled.

"Oh, well, that's good…yeah." He cleared his throat. "Didn't you say there was something you wanted to talk about?"

"Talk about?"

"Well you called me over didn't you?"

The quincy blinked at him in surprise. Had he really said his name out loud? "I-no, there really isn't much on my mind actually."

"Ah."

It was a tense few moments of silence this time as each tried to think of what earth-shattering thing to say.

Ishida looked at the strawberry, deciding to test if he were really projecting his thoughts to the other. 'Kiss me…kiss me…'

Ichigo looked at him suddenly, startling him and then kissing him. Passionately. Ishida closed his eyes. It could just be that Ichigo was thinking the same thing as him…he felt a tongue run over his mouth. On the other hand, maybe he just had good timing.

Ishida started getting alarmed when Ichigo put his hands on his chest. He pushed him away quickly.

"What are you doing?! Isn't that going too far? We're not alone, you know."

Ichigo instead just went toward him.

"Eh? Stop it!"

The strawberry set him with a firm look. "Don't want to."

And as he felt himself being pushed to the ground, he had an idea. Reaching towards the ice chest that was right across from him, he grabbed a few ice cubes. Then put them down Ichigo's shirt. He didn't even know why he was wearing one, but it was a lucky thing.

While Ichigo tried to get the ice out of his shirt, Ishida buttoned his. No use leaving it wide open in front of this guy.

"Cooled off?" He asked straitening his glasses. Ichigo blushed again thoroughly embarrassed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Uryu."

Ishida blinked at the use of his name. "It's fine. Just forget about it. I think the others are calling you though."

Ichigo looked towards them. "Yeah."

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead."

"But-"

"I was going to go for a walk anyways." Ishida said giving a reassuring smile. "Now go."

Ichigo nodded getting up and looking back at him one last time before going towards their friends. Ishida sighed, getting up and stretching.

He hadn't lied when he said he was a bit sore. But maybe walking would help? Who knew? He wanted to see the other side of the beach anyway.

So he walked slowly the pain dulling quickly. The sand was warm, but surprisingly not too hot. It was a nice day. He just let himself get lost in his thoughts.

Sitting down, he idly watched the waves crawl up the shoreline and as time passed getting further and further up shore every time.

In a way, like Ichigo. At first whenever he'd get close to Ichigo, the strawberry was pulled back into something important. Now he was his. That must have made some sort of difference.

He sighed lying back in the sand. How did people ever manage to find each other? If they were really like tiny grains of sand…that would make it near to impossible.

Although these were really just useless thoughts, because even he had someone now. Maybe it's because there are so many grains…that people are able to find each other.

"You'll get sunburn you know."

"Hello again Ichigo."

"It's late you know. Almost sunset."

"Yeah, but it's nice out here."

Ichigo sat beside Ishida, taking a hold of his hand. "Ishida?"

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Ishida gave him an annoyed glance. "After all this time…you really think you have to ask?"

"Eh heh, sorry Uryu." Ichigo mumbled kissing the other. Finally.

"Stop apologizing so much." Ishida managed between kisses. With Ichigo, it was never just one. And when he asked, it usually turned into a heavy make out session. Sometimes more than that.

Ichigo began unbuttoning the Quincy's shirt silently asking permission with his eyes. Since he didn't meet resistance, he went ahead. Kissing, licking, sucking and biting any part of the Quincy that was visible.

Ishida wondered how far they'd end up going this time. There was no one watching…and it was somewhat interesting at a beach. Watching the sunset while being made love to. It sounded pretty darn good to him.

He started working his magic and Ichigo's t-shirt was off in a flash. It was his turn to do the ravishing. Which, he loved to do because it made him feel like he was in control. Even if it was only for a little while.

Ichigo let him do as he wished for a little while enjoying Uryu's bold moves. He was good with his hands. But it took all he had to hold back his urges and not just screw the quincy hard right then and there.

He pulled at his boyfriends swim shorts and pulled them down until they were completely off.

"Ichigo? Ah." The feeling of being completely exposed settled in and Ishida shivered at the cooling breeze.

"What is it U-ry-u?" Ishida glared at Ichigo. He just loved to tease him.

"Hurry up and do it. Everyone is going to be wondering why we haven't come back yet soon."

Ichigo nodded. Rather than preparing the Quincy though, he took Ishida's hard member in his mouth and sucked on it, teeth grazing ever so slightly.

"I-Ichigo, ah, dammit…" Fighting this was useless. He turned his eyes towards the water, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Ichigo took his time. He liked drawing out moans from his lover. And the expressions on the other's face.

"I'm getting close, so stop it…"

"Don't think so."

"P-please come on…"

"Nope."

Ichigo swallowed every last bit of the Quincy's release as he was stared at in shock.

"You just swallowed that."

"I did."

Ishida went bright red and sat up hitting Ichigo square in the gut. "Damn you!" He looked around.

"Um, strawberry? Have you seen my swim trunks?"

"Actually, yeah, all the way over there."

Ishida watched in horror as his favorite (he'd made it himself) swim trunks floated away, pulled by the lulling tide. He glared at Ichigo who looked at him sheepishly.

"I'm gonna go a get you a spare." There was no way he was sticking around to face the wrath of his boyfriend.

The Quincy stepped into the water just in case anyone saw him. 'And with good reason.' He thought as Keigo and Chad had made there way over.

"Hey, Ishida, why's Ichigo running? And what are you doing in the water?"

Ishida's face went red again. He muttered curses at his boyfriend. But Keigo, innocent moron Keigo, was persistent. Chad remained quiet having figured it out. He pushed Keigo gently handing him money and said,

"Go buy yourself an ice cream."

"Thanks Chad! You want me to get you one too?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Ishida you?"

"Why not?"

"Kay! I'll be back in a bit!"

Ishida gave Chad a small smile. "I am forever indebted to you, my friend."

Chad returned the small smile with his own and nodded. It was then that Ichigo came back.

"Well, I checked your suitcase but I couldn't find any, so I grabbed one of mine. Don't worry, it's clean."

Ishida nodded, stepping out of the water when he had them on.

"I think they're a bit big." He muttered having to hold them up. It was bad enough that they rode low on his hips. Chad and Ichigo looked away.

"Ichigo, if you ever think of doing that again…"

His threat was cut off when Keigo shouted running towards them. "I got the ice cream! Oh, man! Ichigo if I had known you'd be here, I'd have gotten you some."

"It's okay. No worries Keigo."

Keigo gave Chad and Ishida their ice cream before being called away by Mizuiro. Ishida, unwilling to be interrupted again, leaned close to Ichigo and whispered in his ear.

Chad assumed he was threatening Ichigo by the way his friends face turned red. It wasn't his business though, so he skillfully ignored it.

"Let's go back with the others." Ishida said leading the way. Chad followed, but Ichigo stayed rooted on the spot.

In his head, he could still hear the whispered words.

"_Let's do this again some day_."

* * *

It's probably a bit ooc. I'm sorry. But anyways, thanks for reading. Tell me what ya think!

Tune in next time for Renji & Byakuya in 'Scattered Thunderstorms'


	2. Scattered Thunderstorms

Title: Scattered thunderstorms

Pairing:ByakuyaXRenji

Rating: M, lemon

Summary: Byakuya and Renji flee a sudden thunderstorm while on vacation.

A/N: I know it's still winter an' all technically (where I live it sure as hell doesn't feel like it) but I'm hoping this warms whoever reads it up. xD Oh, and special thanks to lunetta19 for reviewing!

* * *

It'd been awhile. He admitted it. Byakuya smoothed his hair back after taking out his hair accessories.

He and Renji won a contest in the soul society. Thanks to that, they got to go on a free vacation to wherever they wanted. Since it was snowing there, of course Renji had said…

The beach.

So here they were.

Renji was grabbing an umbrella while Byakuya just stared out into the sea. What exactly were they doing here? And…why?

Between them, things had been awkward lately. Byakuya was sure Renji could tell too.

Renji was always tiptoeing around him, and he always had his face of indifference on. As lovers, he always thought they were supposed to be more affectionate.

That's what he thought.

But rarely did a favorable situation for him go in the right direction, so he'd just have to roll with the waves. However high they were.

Byakuya sat on the hot, crystallized sand that was shining bright in the sun. Renji blushed at the sight, trying to imprint it into his memory.

The image of his captain, in the perfect picture of summer who stuck out like frosted snow on hot sand dunes. His posture was relaxed though. The thin column of his back visible, a strong bowstring, tight. Renji wondered when the last time he'd been able to see his captain like this was.

His captain, who'd he'd made love to so many times over, held him, pleasured him. But now…it was just so damn awkward. They hadn't been able to do anything with each other in a long time…and the last time they had, he'd been a bit rough too.

Byakuya's bruised lips had been a testament to that.

And then, after that things had gotten busy with a string of odd crimes occurring in the soul society. So they hadn't had time to do anything…but now,

He'd definitely make up for it.

He had a chance to do things slow, to do things right, like a good lover should do. He supposed in the past he hadn't been a very good one, since he was always just so rough and impatient.

The question was did Byakuya really want him? And how could he make love to him without making it seem like that was the only thing on his mind? How could he make it seem as if he really cared for him…beyond physical means?

He sat down beside his captain and tentatively touched his hand, lightly grasping it. Byakuya's face didn't really change but he did squeeze back, reassuring.

They sat like that for a while, and Byakuya found it strange that Renji was so quiet. He didn't know whether to say anything or not, he'd never been good in this situation.

Hisana—

What would she do?

He tried his hardest to remember. Let's see, she'd hug him and come up real close to his ear, in a comforting way, so that he could feel her warmth. Could he really do that? For someone other than her?

Renji's hand started to loosen its grip. He could.

He shifted quickly, moving fast before he could chicken out and rested his chin on his shoulder, his black hair striking dissonance with Renji's bright red.

"Renji? Is something…wrong?"

Renji froze then, not expecting this sudden change in events. He gripped Byakuya's hand and pressed it to his lips.

"No. Nothing, but…I feel like it's been a long time…Byakuya."

At the mention of his name, he smiled slightly burying his face in the younger man's shoulder. The combination of red and black didn't seem to be in dissonance anymore.

"Same here, Renji. I've missed your touch." He mumbled. And as an after thought, "Those rough kisses of yours too."

"Bya—"

Thunder cracked overhead and immediately Renji looked out to the ocean. The sea was getting choppier. "There's a cave around here. We should go there."

Byakuya followed easily, it wasn't as if they had bought much of anything else besides the umbrella and the blanket anyway.

It started raining, so they ran, fast as they could manage. The droplets were cold and the rumbling thunder promised danger for anyone foolish enough to stay out there. Neither had expected it. It had been sunny earlier.

But, Byakuya supposed, maybe scattered thunderstorms weren't such a bad thing.

The cave was cold, dry. Renji attempted a fire, failed, almost succeeded, failed, and finally succeeded. Byakuya smiled at him this time, at his somewhat childish antics.

And then he wanted a kiss. Renji was too busy trying to keep the fire from going out, and it frustrated him, in more ways than one.

He glared at the fire. It was distracting Renji.

He wanted, well, he wanted to be kissed and held, and other things. But Renji was busy…so he'd just have to get his attention.

Byakuya nearly jumped Renji, but he held back, opting to take it slower, more affectionately—screw that. He wanted the red head. Now.

Renji was shocked at the sudden aggression of the usually cold man on top of him, who always looked like he didn't need it. He hadn't seen this coming at all.

"Byakuya-"

A stern glare. "Shut up."

He was taken aback. Wasn't he supposed to be the aggressive one here? But when Byakuya attacked his neck, it suddenly just didn't matter.

"H-hey."

"Shut up."

It seemed that Byakuya was not going to relinquish his control any time soon, so he lay back, enjoying it, even though he didn't know what exactly had brought this on.

Byakuya was an expert at finding people's sensitive spots. And he was good at memorizing them too. He noticed everything and used the small gasps and moans as clues to decipher which from which.

He stopped at Renji's shorts. Renji glared at him. Freakin' tease…

Indeed, the raven-haired man was. He kissed around Renji's thighs never going directly to the most sensitive part. That was the last straw.

Renji flipped them over quickly, the fire long forgotten. He instantly ravished his captain—more like bit him, but it was something Byakuya found more amusing than anything.

"Impatient are we?"

Renji didn't answer, didn't want to. He was too busy anyway.

But then he stopped, because wait, wait—he was supposed to be gentle this time around. He'd told himself he would, made a quiet promise to Byakuya that he would.

He instantly slowed down, harsh movements tender as he gently sucked his lover's neck in an apologetic way. His captain was surprised, albeit pleasantly. It felt nice, being kissed like this.

"Renji. This is nice but you really don't have to."

"No. Please, let me do this…I've been rough with you this entire time…you…deserve to be treated better than that. You've been through a lot. And you've gone through just as much pain. I don't want to add to that."

Byakuya eyes widened and this time, he couldn't have hid behind his mask if he'd wanted to. Yes, Renji was right, but…

"You don't have to care about that. It doesn't concern you; really, it's not your problem. And you've been through a lot too."

Renji stopped to look at him then. "Yes, but isn't that what a lover's job is to do? To worry and fret over their lovers who don't take enough care for themselves? Byakuya, please,"

His eyes held all the warmth he felt in his heart.

"Let me…love you."

The tear that slipped out then was a precious one to Renji and he gently kissed it away, tasting the salt on his lips. It was soft like the rain outside. Byakuya nodded then, embarrassed and glad. He sat up.

"Since you offered Renji, please love me, and let me love you in turn."

Renji was slower this time, but decided to skip the parts he'd already done, sensing impatience and…okay, so he couldn't control himself all the way. He'd work on it.

He made short work of the swim shorts Byakuya was wearing even though his were still on. It wasn't like they'd be there much longer anyway.

Renji was prepared. Renji…had brought lube for once. His captain blinked at him.

"When did you get that?"

"Oh, I just snuck it in with the towels. I've been prepping for this you know."

"Is that why you've been shirking your paper work lately?"

Renji paused then—urk. He should've known that his captain would notice that.

"Um, well you know I had to figure it out somehow."

"…"

During the momentary pause, he covered his fingers in the lube-cold-moved to Byakuya's tight entrance. It twitched when he pressed his middle finger to it, but it had to be done, or else it would hurt him more.

Byakuya held back the small gasp of pain that threatened to escape his lips. He didn't want to seem weak, even if he was in front of his lover. He had too much pride to go and do something like that.

It was bad enough he was the submissive one, and to his vice captain no less. He couldn't be weak, not after everything, he'd told Renji in the past. He couldn't, he just couldn't—

A pained, strangled moan squeezed past his lips without him realizing it.

He flushed then, in shame, trying to hide his face behind his unrestrained curtain of hair.

Renji sighed but did not stop stretching his captain. "Byakuya…when I said let me love you…I meant everything. Including what you feel is your weakness. Especially your weakness. It's beautiful, captain. I want to know everything about you. So don't hide from me after giving me permission."

Byakuya nodded. Slowly. This was something he'd do only for Renji. He brushed his hair aside so he could get a better view of Renji, still feeling his fingers.

"You should…scissor your fingers a bit more. It would help."

Renji nodded, doing as he was told. He was glad he had. It did look like most of the discomfort was gone (for now). He finally added a third.

His captain relaxed his body easily, knowing he could trust Renji, who he knew was trying his hardest. It felt good knowing he wouldn't have to deal with the usual pain this time.

"Are you ready?" Renji asked a searching look in his eyes.

"Yes Renji." Byakuya smiled at him softly. "I'm ready for you."

Without a second thought, Renji positioned himself—stopped. He said he'd go slow. So he pressed into the other with care and a gentleness he'd never known he possessed.

Byakuya couldn't hold back the moan when he felt Renji's member—impossibly hard and throbbing—press into him. It was odd. He was cold and Renji was warm. The combination was extremely erotic.

When the red head finally pushed in all the way, he stopped. He would not lose control, not yet, not yet—

His captain gave him a look of lustful impatience, lips forming into what he could have sworn was a pout, eyes glassy.

Thunder built inside the both of them. Building, static, static, static—

Fuck.

Lightening clapped loudly outside.

Renji didn't hold back then, it was too much for him, the feelings inside, from the storm. Byakuya couldn't say he minded. He was pretty impatient himself most of the time. And he'd been the one to start this so,

"Renji, move faster."

His breathless tone was more than enough to set his lover off. He went much faster than he'd first anticipated but he enjoyed it, the feeling of heat, surging, fire, blazing.

In, out, in, out—

"Ah-"

Byakuya cut himself off, his heart beating at a mercilessly fast pace and his lungs running a marathon. He wasn't even sure what he was seeing anymore, because there were galaxies and flight, impossibly fast.

"Dammit." Renji hissed feeling himself getting closer to the end. He had just found Byakuya's hot spot but it wasn't enough there had to be something to make him come first—

Aha!

He grabbed Byakuya's forgotten member, quickly—then he began to pump it, and made sure to stay just below the tip—

Byakuya did come first. But the tightening of his entrance milked Renji for all that he was worth.

It was insanely hot, borderline madness, spiraling insanity as Renji kept going until he couldn't anymore. Which wasn't that long.

For a few seconds Byakuya forget where he was, who he was with, and then—he was with Renji. His lover. He smiled breathlessly.

"I think you did well."

Renji blinked and grinned at him also out of breath himself. "Good."

They laid there for a while, warm, in each other's arms the storm still raged outside, still as intense as wild as ever, but inside their embrace, it was like sunshine and warm cloudy days.

It was—perfect.

* * *

It's probably a bit ooc. I'm sorry. But anyways, thanks for reading. Tell me what ya think!

Tune in next time for...well, I'm not sure yet. Feel free to make a request if you want to.


End file.
